(a) Field of Invention
The present invention relates a CPU heat dissipating unit in a casing of 1U (1.75.inches.times.1) thin industrial computer, assembled to upgrade the heat dissipating process of a CPU, consisting of a covering unit, a tunnel unit and a cooling fan.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The body of an industrial computer is considerably smaller. Due to a CPU consistently processing, it not only consumes a large quantity of electricity, but also produces a large amounts of heat. Since the room in a casing to store heat is restricted, therefore the methods for dissipating heat are alike, refer to FIG. 1. A heat dissipating fin B is assembled above the CPU to direct the heat produced therein, then by assembling a cooling fan in the casing unit or on the heat dissipating fin thereafter, the heat is directed out of the casing unit. The heat dissipating fin B concentrates a large amount of heat in a short period of time, and is constantly built up. Since the wind released by the cooling fans C do not run in the same direction, moreover are obstructed by the other components in the computer, concentrated heating points are created in the casing and causes difficulty in dissipating heat. A number of cooling fans can be assembled in the casing to force the concentrated heating points away, but due to the lack of ventilation, the temperature of the other electronic components are influenced, causing the whole computer to be unstable. Therefore with the disadvantages mentioned in the above prior art, amendments is necessary.